Moonshine Havoc
|Mane = |Coat = |Misc 1 Title = Draconequus features |Misc 1 Text = Dragon's Tail Lion Paw |Cutie Mark = A Star and a blue Twinkle |Nicknames = Princess Moonshine Havoc (Official Name) Moonshine }}Moonshine Havoc is the draconequus hybrid daughter of Discord and Princess Luna. She brings out the stars at night. Moonshine currently is next in throne, after Celestia and her mother, Luna. Character Personality Moonshine is a very intelligent and sarcastic pony. She has a rather crude sense of humor and likes to exchange friendly banter with her friends. Not to mention, she often jokes about bodily functions quite a bit and enjoys making annoying noises. Moonshine has difficulty making good first impressions and often comes across as a jerk and even a bully, but she just wants to be your friend.. and to try to hang out with somebody, anybody since Moon is incredibly lonely due to her being cooped up in the castle. Moonshine is usually quiet around authority figures, but behind their backs, she pulls off pranks with her father. Appearance Moonshine has a rather ..strange appearance. Her mane is split, having the left side dark indigo and stars, similar to Luna's. The right side, is light grey, similar to her father's. Her tail is a dark red draconequus tail with a large tuft of hair that is dark blue with a light indigo area surrounding it with white spots resembling stars. Moonshine has a blue standard alicorn horn and dark purple wings. Her coat is grey but has dark blue patches with white stars. Her pupils are dark blue, with cyan irises and light amber scaleras. On her front left leg, instead of a hoof, she has a slightly deformed lion's paw, but is shaped like more like a hoof. Magic Moonshine can use Stellar and Chaotic magic. Her Stellar Magic brings out the stars at night. Moonshine can also control the moon to a certain extent. Because she is half Draconequus, she can use Chaotic Magic, this she does very often. Mostly for fun. But since both of her parents have a lot of magical abilities, Moonshine Havoc's powers rival Celestia's. Despite the potential, Moonshine has a hard time controlling her magic at times. While using Chaotic Magic, her eyes glow a bright blue and her magic aura turns from aqua to a dark purple color with light purple sparks surrounding it. Background Moonshine Havoc was born on a cool Autumn Night under the stars. She lived a very sheltered life, because her mother was fearful of Moonshine being bullied. However, when Moonshine turned 14, Discord finally convinced Luna to let Moonshine explore the world. Moonshine was tutored at home, and was allowed to go out in the afternoons after she finished her magic lessons. Usually, she just pulled pranks on ponies, and lurked around Canterlot, hiding from the media to avoid attention. Trivia *Part of her name, Moonshine comes from an alcoholic beverage Gallery Category:Pony Category:Alicorn Category:Female Category:Creature Category:Future Character Category:Royalty